world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020714NullarRilset01
Nullar takes a decent amount of time sitting there with her head in her hands, then perfunctorily cleans herself up. She disinfects and wraps her hand, finally, wincing at how swollen it is. She goes through her contacts list, almost opens a box with Sami, then thinks better of it. She doesn't want to feel better about this, not yet. So, she stands up, brushes herself off, and begins to stalk around the astrolabe, keeping an eye out for someone she can kick. RilSet iS Sitting in the middle of an emPty hallway. He haS hiS legS folded, handS on hiS kneeS and hiS eyeS cloSed. After hiS Shouting match with Nullar, he came here to try to calm down, not wanting to take out hiS fruStration out on Scarlet. After a few hourS, he haS moStly recovered himSelf, and now iS more lightly naPPing then meditating. He oPenS hiS eyeS Slowly, hearing Someone aPProach. Null looks a little relieved when she sees exactly who she was looking for. Tlaloc would have been okay, maybe, or Seriad, but this should do best. She doesn't bother with stealth, far too angry for that, instead stalking right on up to him and splaying her fingers by her side. "So, are you HAPPY now,!" she demands as neurotic greeting. RilSet cloSeS hiS eyeS again. Wonderful. “I waS cloSe, until Someone began bothering me. IS there Something you want, dear?” HiS fingerS begin to taP againSt hiS kneeS. "Don't call me dear," she snarls. "Stand up. Stand up, you wanted to fight earlier, right, Let's fucking go, let's do this." He crackS one eye oPen, looking at her. “No thank you. I’m quite alright now,” he SayS amiably enough, though hiS fingerS have begun to beat faSter. “You Should try meditating inStead. It iS a bit like PhotoSyntheSiS.” He cloSeS hiS eyeS again. “I would aSk that you find Somewhere elSe though. I’ve already claimed thiS hallway.” Nullar bounces a little on the balls of her bare feet, looking down on him imperiously. "Now," she insists, trying to hide a bit of a waver in her voice by nearly barking at him. "Stand up or I'll make you." RilSet SighS dramatically. “AS you wiSh.” He Slowly riSeS to hiS feet, handS at hiS Side. He lookS at her, head tilted. “Now what?” Null watches him get up, trembling a bit. It's obvious she didn't really think this far, too wrapped up in anger and frustration. "I... I've never really started a fight," she admits. "I've tackled people before, but that's... usually more impromptu than this." “Well, I have initiated Plenty. Though moSt were to the death, rather than SimPle brawling,” he admitS. “If I were you, I might aim for the thigh. It doeS not take a very Strong blow to cauSe the leg to collaPSe under you oPPonent, leaving them on the ground and at your mercy. Or you might aim for the aPPendix.” He indicateS a Point juSt below hiS bare abS. “It haS little muScle cover, and can take a PerSon out of a fight fairly quickly. And of courSe, there iS the obviouS.” He grinS, and geStureS toward hiS bulge. “NeedleSS to Say, thiS iS alSo a PoPular target. In the end, however, it iS uP to you. Shall we get Started?” Null looks a little defensive. "I've started fights to kill before, but that's different," she mumbles. She follows his motions as he schoolfeeds, then glares at the ceiling, pretty pissed at him for catching her like that. She hesitates for just a moment, trying to figure out whether she really does want to go through with this, then nods. In the blink of an eye she's gone from his vision. She tiptoes by him in the hallway, trying to get past. Honestly, she'd rather take out a knee. RilSet blinkS in SurPriSe, before relaxing. “Ah, yeS. I had forgotten you could do that,” he SayS in a converSational tone. “When fighting multiPle or Stronger oPPonentS, Stealth can be a deciSive advantage. I’d have never lived for aS long aS I have without it.” He ScanS the hallway, trying to See Some Sign of Nullar. There's a slight noise behind him as she uncaptchalogues and grips her hoe. She attempts a sweeping, cheap shot to the knees, wishing they were out in the open so she could put a little more strength behind it. A hallway isn't exactly the best place for such a long weapon. RilSet hearS the noiSe behind him and daSheS forward. ThuS, inStead of the hoe craShing into hiS kneeS and bringing him to the ground, it merely grazeS him, throwing him off-balance for a few momentS. “Ah, the knee Shot! I PerSonally do not recommend it. It iS a Small target, and if you miSS, you oPPonent iS barely fazed,” he SayS in a more Strained voice. He StandS Straight once more. “Care to try again?” "It's your turn now, isn't it," Null asks, giving up her location, a rather deranged looking smile on her face. She holds her hoe up like a staff, diagonal across her body, both hands on it in the middle, almost like it's a baseball bat. “AS you wiSh,” he SayS with an overly-elaborate Shrug. A wide grin creaSeS hiS face. RilSet chargeS towardS her, going into a Slide juSt out of her hoe’S reach, with the intent of knocking her feet out from under her. As he makes contact, a burst of white light surrounds her. It doesn't keep her from going off balance, but it does negate the damage, manifesting as wings that brace her and keep her from jarring her wrists too bad when she catches herself. It dissipates quickly, and she spins uses the momentum to push herself back up, landing with her legs splayed and her back against the wall. She tries to catch him with the bladed end of the hoe before he's out of reach, laughing madly. "That's new!" The blade catcheS RilSet on hiS Side, creating another long cut between the ScarS where hiS wiggler legS fell off. “Indeed, it iS,” he SayS Slowly, riSing to hiS feet out of her range and holding a hand to hiS Side. “Some bonuS of your aScenSion to God-Tier?” "I'm not god tier yet," she says, eyeing his hand and his wound almost hungrily. She hesitates only another moment before scrambling to her feet, back in the same defensive posture as earlier. "Don't worry I can still die now, ehehehe." She starts to take a step forward, then stops abruptly. She's practically bouncing with nervous energy, a manic look on her face. RilSet frownS, Studying Nullar. “My miStake,” he SayS after a moment. “Though I have no wiSh for you to die.” He decaPlogeS a handful of hiS Pocket Lightning, throwing it on the ground between them. The metal caltroPS SPark with electricity. “Clearly, you have grown more Powerful than I believed. But can you truly fly on thoSe wingS?” He raiSeS an eyebrow. She jumps back to make sure one of them doesn't hit her, and scowls. "No, of course not," she snaps, eyeing their locations and wondering if she can make a hop, skip and jump over them. "I can only fly on Derse, Rilset." She shifts her weight back and forth, looking at the traps in frustration, then at him. "So now what?" 09:25 AC: “Well, aS far aS I know, you do not have any ranged weaPonS. And aS it So haPPenS,” RilSet decaPlogeS hiS Pneumatic BlunderbuSS, “I do. The Electro-Net will not kill you, but it doeS hurt quite a bit. So, you can try and jumP the caltroPS and get hit by a net. Or you can run, and hoPe I do not Shoot you in the back.” He grinS again, unPleaSantly. “Your choice.” "So that's it, you don't want to play," Nullar sneers. "I'm finally giving you some fucking attention, and you're going to distance with traps and try to force a retreat, That hurts, Rilset, really, it does." She stands there stubbornly, apparently just out of her mind enough to take the risk. “If you were worth my time, you’d be able to find your way around thiS,” RilSet SayS calmly, not riSing to the bait. “My actionS are only good tactical SenSe. I waS willing to take you in hand to hoe before you Pulled out Some bizarre light magic. I did not Survive thiS long by taking on the unknown blindly. ExPlain what I Saw, and PerhaPS we may reSume our duel.” He aimS hiS blunderbuSS directly at Nullar’S cheSt. Nullar listens to him, then laughs a little, actually surprised. "/That's/ why you're doing this, Rilset, magic is fake and not at all even a little bit real. It may not be a god tier thing, but it's definitely a Hope ability. You whisked away one of my best hoes with your void powers and I didn't start whining like a little baby, trying to stop the fight." She scoffs at him, and tenses up, getting ready to move. "Pick up the traps, Rilset. Or do you not think you can take me now, I can put away my hoe," she offers. RilSet frownS in thought. “I am temPted,” he admitS. “I would like to fight you hand to hand, dear. But firSt, I would like to teSt Something.” He fireS an Electro-Net at Nullar. Before Null can even react, the wings manifest again, spreading out and in front of her. They keep the net from touching her, and also from wrapping around her completely. "Fuck, Rilset!" she calls out from the lightshow, sounding quite scared. She sees white light and sparks all around her, and desperately tries to shake off the net before the wings fade again. “IntereSting.” RilSet watcheS the bright light flare uP again, thiS time laSting until She manageS to diSlodge the net. “So it iS not under your control. An automatic defenSe SyStem, which ShieldS you from damage.” He grinS again. “But not all damage, doeS it? ElSe you’d have SimPly walked over the caltroPS aS if they were not there. No, it only defendS you againSt active attackS. That iS intereSting.” He SighS, aS if diSaPPointed. “But it doeS greatly leSSen my wiSh to fight you. Even if you truly intended to fight me hand to hand, your HoPe defenSe would block all of my attackS. That hardly SeemS fair, now doeS it? So, PerhaPS we Should SimPly call thiS a draw, and go our SeParate wayS.” He flaSheS her a quick Smile. “UnleSS you have another idea?” Nullar shakes the damn thing off of her, and just barely restrains herself from kicking the thing out of frustration. Who knows how long the electricity remains in it? She takes another step back and bites out, "Well, you could TRY to stop hitting like a wriggler. I mean, that's always an option." She looks frustrated as all hell, and sways once again on her feet, looking just about ready to try to jump the traps and say to hell with it. "If you can't manage that, I guess I'm all ears!" “Well, you could try throwing a hallucinogenic bomb, I SuPPoSe. That wouldn’t kill me, and you might be able to make the jumP without me threatening you.” RilSet glanceS at the caltroPS, then back at Nullar, hiS blunderbuSS Pointed at her the entire time. “It iS PoSSible you could make it, anywayS. But where doeS thiS Sudden urgency to fight me come from, anywayS? I offered it to you before, and you did not Seem intereSted.” Nullar runs her hands over her face and through her hair. She's shaking a little, still. "I just-- I don't want you out of it. I just want to fight. I just want to trade punches, why can't we just trade punches. Look, I'll stand still until you can get a good one in how about that?" she asks, the fight leaving her voice the longer they speak. She even, though she'll deny it later, tugs worriedly on her horns like a wriggler, staring at the traps. "Why does it have to come from somewhere, anyway, wh-why can't I just want to fight, huh, you wanted to fight earlier, I want to fight now!" Her tone gets more and more frantic as she continues to ramble. RilSet SighS. “I would dearly love to fight you, Nullar. JuSt the two of uS, wreStling together. I would not even mind if you cheated by Sneaking around and uSing your weaPonS. It iS juSt the Sort of underhandedneSS I would exPect from you,” he SayS, chuckling a little. HiS face growS more SeriouS again. “But I will not fight againSt your ASPect. I am not your Punching bag, and will not SimPly accePt your blowS without being able to Score any of my own.” He caPtolgeS hiS BlunderbuSS, turning hiS back on Nullar. “Figure out a way to turn off your HoPe defenSe, and we may yet have our fight,” he callS over hiS Shoulder, taking a few StePS down the hall. “Until then, I think we Should enSure that our conflictS do not devolve into the PhySical realm.” Nullar watches him leave, mouth hanging slack in indignation. She closes it to swallow thickly, reaching a hand out, taking a step forward. "N... no!" she calls out finally, then, bitterly, "Please. Please, Rilset, he-- I spoke to Balish, I... I'd rather be angry than upset, please don't--" She lets her hands drop, balling them into fists by her sides. "How am I supposed to figure it out by myself, keep punching walls?! It didn't exactly stop me from hurting my hand that time!" She cringes at how pathetic she sounds. RilSet StoPS. He turnS to look back at Nullar. “Oh, damn it,” he mutterS to himSelf. “Damn all the AnceStorS.” He meetS Nullar’S eyeS with a look of reSignation. “JuSt thiS once,” he warnS, before lifting hiS hand and collecting hiS will. He PointS towardS the caltroPS, and after a moment, they vaniSh. “Do aS you will,” he SayS SimPly, letting hiS hand fall to hiS Side. She captchalogues her hoe and steps to him rather hesitantly. She stops a few feet away and just looks at him, obviously hurting. "You were right," she says, voice shaking. It seems the moment for violence has passed. In a call back to her earlier words, she asks, "Does that make you happy? I fucked everything up, I'm the worst. Right? Right?!" “No. It doeS not make me haPPy, Nullar,” RilSet SayS quietly. “I wiSh thingS had worked out between BaliSh and you. I do. But it waS not meant to be. I’m Sorry.” He rubS hiS hand acroSS hiS eyeS. “And you certainly did not fuck everything uP by yourSelf. BaliSh, Libby, and even I, to Some extent, contributed more than our fair Share to thiS diSaSter. It waS a team effort, So I don’t want to hear you claiming all the credit. You underStand?” He trieS a weak Smile. Null watches him carefully, trying to find some hint that he's lying. "I actually thought I could... talk him out of it. Or scream, or..." She breaks off, shaking her head. "But then he got there and I realized I was... a little too tired to fight anymore. I'm--" she shakes her head again. "I'm sorry, I don't... I don't have a moirail. Last time I was this upset," About what happened with you, she fails to add, "He comforted me, but.... I shouldn't be bothering you. I'm just..." “It iS alright, Nullar. It iS,” RilSet SayS encouragingly. “And, SPeaking of moirailS, I have a SuggeStion.” He lookS very nervouS all of a Sudden. “I know that laSt time we tried the moirail buSineSS, it didn’t work out too well. MoStly, becauSe I waS too SPineleSS to Stand uP to you when I Should have. I think I have managed to overcome that flaw.” He winceS a little, remembering that firSt fight. “And however much I wanted you red once uPon a time, that ShiP haS Sailed. I love Scarlet, and I do not think She would aPProve of Sharing the red quadrant with anyone. And in any caSe, I SimPly know you too well now to be infatuated with you. I know your flawS and weakneSS. I thought that would make me an ideal black Partner, but-” he breakS off, Staring at the ground. “I don’t know. PerhaPS I waS deluding mySelf. Nullar, you need a moirail, badly. I care for you, believe it or not, and I want you to be haPPy. Do you think, we might try being moirailS again?” He iS Staring very hard at hiS bare feet by thiS Point. Nullar stares at him as he speaks, going from shaky and confused to almost horrified. She thinks of Sami, and how unlikely that is to work, and spends a few moments trying to convince herself she doesn't need a moirail, then chuckles out loud at that idea. "So... so..." she begins, and shakes her head emphatically. "I don't understand!" she cries out, too loud, taking a step forward. "You think you can reign me in? You think I'll listen to you? You'd..." She takes another moment to consider it, staring down at her hands, then sets her mouth in a firm line. Another step forward and she reaches forward, resting the fingers of her bandaged hand on his stomach, where his navel would be were he human. "You'd be able to keep your hands off me?" she asks, staring up at him, her expression inscrutable. “UnleSS I needed to hold you back from trying to PerSonally attack Libby, or Something equally Suicidal, yeS,” RilSet anSwerS, looking down at the bandaged hand reSting on hiS Stomach. “No more combat. No more fightS. Well, not PhySical oneS, anywayS.” RilSet SighS a little. “Trying to reign you in would involve a lot of arguing, I think. And aS for Pailing...” he SmileS a little. “Well, Scarlet iS quite a wonderful being. With her, I can almoSt imagine how the twinkS Survived with only one Partner.” He meetS Nullar’S eye. “So?” The tone of that Single word conveyS all hiS anxiety. Nullar yanks her hand back, and actually looks hurt, though she covers that up as quickly as she can manage. Her cheeks and ears flush a miserable maroon, though, which she can't hide. "Fantastic," she says, her tone clipped. "Sounds like we have a deal, then." “Ah,” RilSet SayS awkwardly. “I admit, I did not think you would agree.” He SmileS warmly. “But I am glad you did. AS it So haPPenS, I know where we may find a whole Pile’S worth of junk. I don’t SuPPoSe you’d be intereSted in a feelingS jam?” He aSk the queStion faux-caSual, watching her the entire time. Nullar clenches her hands into fists and stares down at the floor for a moment, blinking repeatedly to try to keep herself from crying out of frustration. "I don't... I don't think I feel up for that, Rilset. Funnily enough I want to punch something again. Still, I mean. Still." "Well, alright. Hit me." He SmileS. "Not too hard, and I'd rather you keeP to my torSo, but otherwiSe go ahead. I'll be fine." He SmileS at her, encouraging. She looks up at him, wondering for a moment if he's really as oblivious as he seems sometimes or if he's doing this to humiliate her. "I d-don't think that's appropriate," she manages to grind out, taking a step or two back, but looking very much like she wants to do it anyway. “No offenSe, my dear, but you are not actually very Strong,” RilSet SayS, chuckling. “I am a big, tough troll. I can take a few PuncheS. You will feel better, once you get the anger out of your SyStem.” He taPS hiS Stomach. “So go ahead. I am PrePared.” Null's visible knuckles are white, her toes curling on the bare ground as she tries to keep control of herself. "Rilset," she says, her warning with a little finality to it, fixing her robotic eyes on him. "I won't just hit you once." “I would not exPect you to,” he SayS calmly. “But I am ready to take it. Punch me.” Nullar relaxes a little, all at once, a ghost of a smile on her face. Well.... if he insists. She tenses again for one split second as she launches herself at him bodily, very much trying to knock him over. She digs her nails into his upper arms and tries to sink her fangs into his shoulder. RilSet SwayS, but manageS to keeP on hiS feet. “You know, thiS iS a very Peculiar Punch. I am not certain you’re doing it right,” he manageS to get out, laughing a little deSPite the Pain. He makeS no effort to defend himSelf, allowing her fangS to Sink into hiS Shoulder with little more than a grunt of Pain. Nullar lets out a cry of frustration as she dangles off the ground. She manages to get just tips of her toes to touch the surface, but it's not enough to give her enough purchase to push him forward. She releases her teeth first, sliding down to the ground while still clutching on with her claws. "Why are you so gnikcuf drah ot evom?!" she demands shrilly. “A Problem of Scale, my dear,” RilSet SayS cheerfully, ignoring the red blood which runS down hiS Shoulder. “It iS difficult for Small thingS to move large objectS.” He giveS her a cheeky Smile. “Although you are welcome to try again.” Nullar eyeballs the bright red warily, running her tongue over her teeth and the back of her hand over her mouth, just in case. "It's no fun when you don't fight back," she admits, scowling. She wishes she had her hoe again, she could try to sweep him off his feet again. Third try's the charm, right? She manages a pleased grin when she sees how many places he's bleeding from, though- the new ones in addition to the cut on his side. She thinks for a moment, then nods. With another sudden surge forward, she grabs one of his arms with both hands, tugging it behind him while she attempts to make him lose balance on at least one foot. That should be enough to make him topple, she hopes. Jerked to one Side and hiS foot going out from under him, RilSet craSheS to the ground. The wind knocked out of him, it takeS him a moment to find hiS voice. “Much better,” he finally gaSPS out. “You uSed your weight to good PurPoSe. Well done.” He takeS a few breathS. “Are you finiShed? Unfortunately, she doesn't let go quickly enough and ends up falling to her knees, catching herself on her uninjured hand. She scowls at him. "Do I look like I'm finished?" she asks coolly. She shoves his shoulder to make sure he stays down, then straddles him, moving her ankles blindly behind her to try to pin down his legs as well. After a short hesitation, she seems to shrug, then rears her arm back to punch him square in the jaw. RilSet feelS hiS teeth SnaP together Painful. It iS only by luck he doeS not bite hiS tongue. “Alright, enough,” he manageS to get out of hiS injured mouth. He thruStS hiS waiSt forward aS hard aS he can, trying to throw her off. Nullar laughs, and rolls off of him, laying on her back beside him. She laughs so hard she rolls onto her side, then back again, clutching her now doubly fucked up hand to her chest as it throbs. "You won't fight back," she giggles breathlessly. "Fucking fantastic. Of all the luck." RilSet Sit uP Slowly, rubbing hiS jaw. "Even if I choSe to, what good would it do me? Your HoPe defenSe SyStem would block every blow,” he SnaPS. “And beSideS, I Said I would allow you to hit me. Though you took it a little far,” he mutterS. “So, how do you feel? IS the anger gone?” Nullar shakes her head, still giggling a little, though the noises sound much more sad all of a sudden. "Nope. You really are oblivious." She rests her uninjured hand under her head to cushion it from the hard ground, and lays there like they're just... chilling, for no reason. "I feel worse, and coming here was a bad idea." “Well that iS SimPly wonderful,” RilSet SayS grumPily, laying down aS well. “I let you hit me to no PurPoSe. ExcePt in anSwer to the timeS I hit you, I SuPPoSe.” He frownS a little. “Alright, I admit I may have deServed that. But I’d Prefer you not hit me any more. I can’t hit back, but I can Still dodge.” He iS quiet for a moment. “I wiSh I knew what to do to make you haPPy again, my dear,” he SayS Softly. “AlaS, emPathy iS not among my meager talentS. But I am curiouS. If coming here waS the wrong move, where Should you have gone?” "Rilset," she says calmly, sounding tired, "I just got broken up with black and came over here to beat the shit out of you. You really don't know what that means? If you don't then I can't really help you." She shakes her head again. She closes her eyes and extends half of a diamond with her injured hand, sighing wearily. RilSet ProPS himSelf uP, looking down at her. “What? Are you Say you wanted me to be Some kind of-rebound relationShiP?” he aSkS angrily. “Someone to hate until you got over BaliSh? You cannot treat PeoPle like that, Nullar! You have to StoP leaPing into relationShiPS headfirSt. ActionS like thiS iS what helPed get you into thiS meSS in the firSt Place!” He ShakeS hiS head. “Damn it all. I really do have my work cut out for me with you, don’t I?” He makeS the other Side of the diamond, holding it to herS. “AnceStorS helP me,” he mutterS to himSelf. "How is it a rebound?" she snaps, pulling her hand back once they touch. "There was never a black relationship there in the first place," she says, unkindly, like she's reciting something she once heard. "Pardon me for thinking you still wanted me. Paaardon me for wanting SOMEONE to." She glares up at the ceiling with her unnatural eyes, too tired to even cry, though she thinks the stress relief would be nice. RilSet StareS at her, before riSing to hiS feet. “Alright, that iS quite enough. Get uP NOW.” He growlS the laSt word. Nullar smacks her uninjured hand on her forehead. "Rilset, come on, with the whiplash," she sighs. She sits up with great effort, but refuses to stand for now, at least. "What do you want now? I'm not allowed to mope, is that it? I'm not even fucking crying," she snaps bitterly, looking up at him. “No. You are not allowed to moPe,” RilSet SnaPS. “You have been doing entirely too much moPing aS of late. What you need to be doing iS SleePing. So go find a Pile or Something and get Some reSt. USe your chloroform if you have to. After you wake uP, when you’re fully reSted, we can talk. But for now, reSt. Moirail’S orderS.” He StareS down at her, Stern. Nullar looks at him resolutedly. "Fuck off, Rilset. I'm going to sit right here and meditate," she sneers the last bit, an unkind look on her face. "Man, I wish I could like, find a way to say that more emphatically. Fuck off. Fuck off! Kindly go /fucking fuck yourself/," she repeats in various creative tones, standing up. RilSet ShrugS, Paying little attention to the verbal abuSe. “Alright then. Meditate. I will do So aS well.” Privately, RilSet thinkS that Nullar will fall aSleeP the moment her eyeS cloSe. “Though meditation iS not normally Practiced Standing uP. Are you going to Sit back down?” Null crushes her palms into her eyes, cringing as the electronics shove against her delicate eyelids. "Oh my god Rilset I was being sarcastic. You know what, no, nope, can't do this, I'm going to go away, and we're not moirails. I just got out of one false relationship," she breaks off, dropping her arms to grin a shark's grin. "I'm not about to start another. I don't pity you, and I don't respect you enough to listen, and, to be honest, you're kind of a dick." RilSet liStenS to thiS tirade in Silence, hiS face hardening. “I See,” he SayS Stiffly at the end of it. “Well, you have made your feelingS quite clear. I think it would be beSt if you left.” The muScleS in hiS armS bulge from hiS clenched fiStS. Nullar lets out a huff of laughter. "Yeah, I guess that's probably a good idea." She gives him her best shit-eating grin and walks past him, trailing her fingers on his arm as she does so. "You behave now, puppy," she says, mock-fondly. / / / Warning: The Next Part Of This Log Contains Dubious Consent, Violence, Gore, Nudity, and Cursing. All Young People Clear Off.